


Hurt

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [74]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Sometimes it hurt Uma too deeply. The constant name-calling, jeering, and fights. It was all she could do to stand up to it some days. Because underneath, she really wanted her best female friend back in her life. But it was good that Uma always had someone she could rely on throughout the hardships.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Mal & Uma (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 10





	Hurt

Sometimes it hurt Uma too deeply. The constant name-calling, jeering, and fights. It was all she could do to stand up to it some days.

Because underneath, she really wanted her best female friend back in her life.

One day, after a particularly rough day of scrapping with the arch-nemesis, Uma had retired to her captain’s quarters and found herself reflecting on Mal’s most recent insult.

“At least my mom has me lined up to be her successor. Your mom’s just using you as the help,” Mal had shot at her, and despite the fact that Uma knew the girl was full of it and that Maleficent wanted Mal as an errand girl, it still stung deeply. It made her reflect on her own rotten relationship with her mother and the piece of Mal’s statement that actually was true.

Uma swallowed hard, trying to pull herself together. She hated weakness, and more than anything, Uma, pirate captain of the _Lost Revenge_ , would never cry.

Of course, Uma, fourteen-year-old girl alone in her room, might…

However, as soon as the first tear finally rolled down her cheek, someone came into the quarters. Uma stiffened immediately, wiping her face hard to try to erase all evidence of her emotional feelings.

“Uma… ye seemed kind of off when ye headed in ‘ere. Are you alright?” Harry questioned in that Scottish lilt, and she could hear the concern in his voice. Uma clenched her teeth tightly, trying to keep her voice under control.

“I’m fine,” she closed her eyes in irritation as she noted the waver in her voice. She could hear him approach her, his footsteps growing closer. Uma took a deep breath, closing her eyes as tightly as she could.

“Are ye sure? Ye don’t sound so fine,” he spoke, and Uma sniffed hard, trying to get ahold of herself. However, as soon as she felt his hand barely touch her arm, she felt her resolve almost entirely disappear as one sob escaped her.

“Cap’n, it’s alright,” Harry assured, gently guiding her against him and giving her plenty of time to reject the comfort if she wanted to. While Uma could very much use the comfort he was offering her, she was determined that there would be no more sobs after the one that had just accidentally slipped past her ordinarily excellent walls.

She stood up, determined not to be sitting on some sort of tuffet like a ridiculous princess. It was already hard enough for her to accept his comfort. She did not want to feel any more embarrassed than she already was.

This was definitely not new territory for them, but it was territory that they had ever treaded too much. Usually, she was somewhat sad when he tried to make her feel better, but she had never actually been in the middle of trying to break down when he came along.

It was not that she did not trust him to see her in moments of weakness. She trusted Harry with her life. She just did not want him to see her as any lesser. Moreover, she did not want to show any weakness whatsoever since she was so accustomed to keeping her emotions to herself.

“Hey, Cap’n, she was jus’ sayin’ tha’ because we messed with her blueberry,” Harry attempted to reassure, pulling her from her train of thought, and Uma clenched her teeth hard with the utmost frustration with herself as she clutched his shirt tightly, balling the holey material tightly in her hands.

“She deserved it. Trying to coerce one of my men to Mal’s side,” Uma growled, hating how her voice broke in the middle of her sentence. Harry’s fingers traced against her arms, and she leaned into him a little more as she headbutted him in the midst of her frustration and hurt.

“It’s alright,” Harry assured her, gently running his hands up and down her arms. As much as Uma loved the feeling despite its foreignness to her, she hated how weak it made her feel. She was like one of those weeping damsels in distress. Like Evie.

And she abhorred that idea.

So she pulled away a bit, looking him in the eyes with full intentions to tell him to leave her be, but as soon as she met those blue pools, her voice disappeared and any words she might utter completely evaporated from her lips.

He was just looking at her with so much admiration, respect, and that weird unidentifiable thing that she did not understand but just associated as being inherently him. There was no pity or bewilderment. There was absolutely nothing to make her feel any more self-conscious than she felt on her own.

She actually found herself quite mesmerized by those eyes and the emotions within them. They were absolutely gorgeous. And it wasn’t as if she had not already noted that a long time ago. It just somehow especially struck her now.

Harry glanced down for a moment before returning his eyes to hers. She found herself gravitating a little toward him, stepping a bit closer as her hurt melted away with every inch disappearing between them.

“Uma!” Gil suddenly cried out, bursting through the door, and the two of them separated quickly as they looked at Gil. Uma narrowed her eyes, looking quite annoyed indeed, and Harry just blinked, an expression of surprise still on his face. Gil looked between the two of them, the gears clearly spinning in his head as he tried to understand the situation that had just been happening before he burst through the door.

“What, Gil?!” Uma demanded in pure irritation, both out of need to know why he intruded and to distract him from whatever thought process he was going through at that moment.

As predicted, he immediately snapped out of it, realization dawning upon his face as he started to explain his entire purpose of coming in so suddenly.

“Mal and her bunch just entered our territory!” he exclaimed, and Uma growled under her breath, reaching for her sword and snatching it into her grasp. She looked at Harry intensely, feeling herself healing much faster now that she had the opportunity to spar with Mal more and perhaps get the upper hand in this battle of the wills. He nodded determinedly, agreeing with his captain.

She then turned back to Gil.

“Let’s get some revenge.”


End file.
